Nadie esta solo en el mas alla
by DaughterofHades97
Summary: Traduccion: Hazel's POV. Se lleva a cabo después de su muerte (aunque probablemente se podría adivinar por el título). No es un felices para siempre, no es esa clase de historias, hay altibajos a lo largo.


**¡Hola! Soy Agustina, esta historia no es mía, yo solo tengo la autorización de la autora de la historia, AlineaDenise, para traducir su historia.**

**Disclaimer: Hazel y Augustus son de John Green, la historia es de AlineaDenise**

**¡Disfruten!**

_Capitulo 1_

Me desperté deslumbrantemente, como de una siesta ligera, aunque sabía que acababa de fallecer. Mis ojos se adquirieron lentamente en mi entorno. Todo era blanco. _Así que el más allá no existe después de todo,_ pensé en voz alta. _Espera, si existe el más allá, entonces debo estar perfectamente sana y..._ Miré a ambos lados de mí. No había BiPAP o concentrador de oxígeno. Lleve mi mano a la nariz y sentí que mi cánula tampoco estaba allí. Me incorporé lentamente y tomé una respiración profunda. Mis pulmones ya no estaban absorbidos. Si todo esto era una indicación, que nunca tendría que lidiar con el líquido en ellos nunca más, lo que me hizo casi más extática de la idea de no tener que comprar repuesto de oxígeno.

Prácticamente salté de pie y bailé alrededor del extraño espacio que estaba en que aún tenía que entender y respiré profundamente. ¿Tal vez estaba soñando? _¿Tiene sentido soñar cuando mueres?_ No hice caso a esa pregunta, porque si esto era realmente un sueño, quería al menos alcanzar el lugar antes de que terminara. Era misterioso, y pidiendo a alguien que lo investigara. Busqué las paredes del lugar donde se veía como una especie rara de nubes terminan, pero no pude encontrar ninguna. De hecho, el camino se hizo frente a mí, frente a mis ojos. La habitación parecía interminable. Fue una gran extensión de la blancura. ¿Estaba en el cielo? Soplos de crema de colores a mi alrededor y que se asemejaban a las nubes.

He viajado más lejos y más lejos del lugar del que empecé, y me encontré corriendo a grandes puertas dobles. Las puertas sólo... aparecieron de la nada. Yo, siendo la persona inquisitiva que era, las abrí. La curiosidad no me podía matar si ya estaba muerta, ¿no? Las puertas me sacaron de la habitación extraña sin final que parecía tener un final después de todo, la puerta me llevó cara a cara con lo que parecía ser una enorme pantalla de cine. En ella, vi el corazón literal de Jesús y el Grupo de Apoyo, vi a los dos hospitales Children's and Memorial, vi el Community College, y vi a Ámsterdam. Cuando empecé a darme cuenta de que se trataba de mis recuerdos, comencé a recoger a la gente al azar. Isaac y Patrick, mamá y papá, mis médicos, Peter Van Houten, Lidewij, Kaitlyn... todo el mundo. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mi cara en silencio.

La parte que me destruyó fue verme a mí y a Augustus en esa habitación de hotel en el Filosoof. Bueno, yo no me miraba, simplemente Augustus estaba en la cama junto a mí. Yo estaba viendo desde mi punto de vista, eran mis recuerdos después de todo. Se veía tan hermoso como siempre y me desgarró por dentro. ¿No se supone que el cielo era para ser feliz? Entonces se me ocurrió que esto muy bien podría no haber sido el cielo que la gente siempre predicaba en la iglesia. No sabía dónde estaba, pero yo sabía que era de capital S en alguna parte.

Lo raro de la memoria de vídeo, es que sólo jugó con algunos de mis recuerdos. Quiero decir, tenía sentido, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Quedarme aquí y ver esta misteriosa pantalla durante diecisiete años? Es posible que simplemente recogió y escogió las cosas al azar. Miré mis últimos momentos, mi padre llorando y mi mamá con su mano en la mía. Isaac se sentó a los pies de mi cama, llorando junto a mi padre. Nos habíamos convertido en muy buenos amigos. Entonces, Augustus apareció en la pantalla de nuevo. Él me miraba. Era la primera vez que puse los ojos en ese niño precioso. La memoria del vídeo estaba jugando fuera de orden, que era un poco inquietante.

Me tomó una hora antes de que todos los recuerdos habían jugado. Cuando la pantalla finalmente se desvaneció al blanco, prácticamente se evaporó ante mis ojos. Desapareció y pude ver lo que parecía un barrio entero detrás de él, como si hubiera un portal a un lugar en la tierra. Después de examinar durante un tiempo, yo determiné que el lugar no se parecía a cualquier planeta que había conocido, a pesar de mis reflexiones anteriores. Todo estaba muy limpio y demasiado perfecto. El cielo era de un tono que sólo se supone que es cuando el sol estaba saliendo, aunque no había sol en absoluto. Yo di un paso vacilante a este mundo y fue recibida por el lado frío de la perfecta. Este lugar podría definitivamente no estar en la tierra-que tenía un clima perfecto que no tenía sentido. Esto debe haber sido una extensión de mi propio lugar.

Las dobles puertas se cerraron detrás de mí y desaparecieron. Ya no había vuelta atrás a la sala blanca misteriosa. Miré a mí alrededor y toque en las casas de nuevo. Esto ciertamente no fue mi propio pequeño en alguna parte, y como había originalmente se refería a ella como. En cambio, fue nuestro propio lugar. Yo no sabía que otras personas componían el "nuestro". No tiene sentido tener casas en una fila en la medida que el ojo puede ver desde este punto si no había nadie para vivir en ellos, ¿no? Me acordé de que eso era lo que pasa con las casas, nunca se sabe lo que está pasando en su interior. No tenía forma de saber si había gente en ellos o no. Las casas parecían demasiado perfectas para ser habitadas, pero lo hicieron todo lo demás. No podría tener a todo un barrio para mí sola. Me fui, completamente desapegada de cualquier cosa, y empecé mi búsqueda de la vida humana. O la vida fantasma. Tal vez todo el mundo estaba fantasma aquí, ya que estaban muertos. Tal vez yo era un fantasma.

Pasé junto a la primera casa, que sin querer actuó como una especie de barrera entre la zona de césped abierto que acababa de entrada y el punto en el que todo estaba sucediendo realmente. Doblé la esquina y de la vida-o la muerte estaba por doquier. Sentí la autoconciencia de lo que llevaba puesto. Mi equipo, mi muerte reciente era negro y deprimente. Todo el mundo llevaba una camiseta y pantalones vaqueros con colores brillantes o algo por el estilo (por supuesto que podría ir por ropa nueva en el más allá). Caminé a lo largo y mantuvo la cabeza baja con la esperanza de que nadie volviendo loco y ser totalmente _nueva chica nueva chica nueva chica._ Yo no sabía a dónde iba, pero al mismo tiempo, lo hice. Augustus Waters, aquí viene.

-Hazel Grace...-dijo una voz detrás de mí.

El nombre era obviamente familiarizado, pero la voz no era sorprendente. Se me ocurrió que nunca había oído la voz en toda mi existencia. Yo no iba a dar la vuelta para ver al amor de mi vida con la sonrisa torcida y los brazos extendidos para un abrazo. Me gustaría ver a una chica que no sabía. La voz ciertamente parecía que pertenecía a una niña, no una edad en particular, ni particularmente joven. Tal vez ella tenía mi edad. Me preguntaba cómo esta chica sabía el apodo.

Mi pregunta fue respondida cuando me di la vuelta y me encontré cara a cara con Caroline Mathers. Se veía exactamente como lo había hecho en sus cuadros pre-cancerosas que recordaba mirando en línea-sólo ella era mucho más bonita cara a cara. Esa fue la única razón por la que la reconocí, y si no hubiera sido por ver esas fotos, que probablemente me habría horrorizado que esta chica cualquiera conociera mi apodo. Gracias a las fotos, tuve un cierre. Por supuesto Caroline habría hablado con Augustus y por supuesto Augustus habría dicho sobre mí, refiriéndose a mí con su apodo. Caroline debió pensar que era sólo mi nombre regular.

-Sólo Hazel.-Le respondí con voz temblorosa.- ¿Has hablado con Gus?-.

Miré a la chica de arriba abajo. Tuve un recuerdo borroso en mi cabeza cuando vi su cáncer-yo en fotos en la pared de su línea. Esta Caroline y la Caroline de las fotos eran mundos aparte, en sentido figurado, así como literalmente. La chica se quedó allí y me miró parpadeando.

-Tú eres nueva aquí, ¿verdad? Lo último que supe, desde Augustus... aún estabas... ya sabes... con vida.-Ella susurró la última palabra como si iba a llegar que la echaran de la otra vida si ella quedaba atrapada hablando de vidas anteriores, realmente vivos.

Me encogí de hombros.-Recuerdo que faltaba el aire, al no ser capaz de recuperar el aliento. Todo eso era normal para mí, pero esta vez se aumentó en cinco mil. Mis pulmones se dieron por vencidos después de un tiempo. Y ahora estoy aquí. Suena raro decir esto, pero creo que he muerto, ¿eh?-.

Caroline asintió con la cabeza, esta vez su rostro era difícil de leer. Me pregunté si ella y Augustus se habían reunido en mi ausencia, o si fueron simplemente a aponerse al día en los viejos tiempos. Yo no quería creer que Augustus era un tramposo de dos tiempos, por lo que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para desterrar el embargo; pero impulsó otra pregunta que no le pregunté en voz alta. ¿Si vos estuvieras en una relación con alguien mientras estaban ambos vivos, y luego los dos mueren y vive en alguna cosa de tipo cielo, eres tú y esa persona sigue siendo un artículo?

-Estoy asumiendo que usted está buscando al chico, ¿no?-Caroline preguntó cortésmente.

Se me ocurrió que podría haber sido falsa cortesía. Si ella y Augusto realmente había reunido, tendría sentido si ella me odiaba, yo era su última novia, la novia mientras-se-fueron-aún-con-vida de todos modos. Asentí con la cabeza vigorosamente en respuesta a la pregunta de Caroline y yo recordé que no parecía tan ansioso, así que dejé cuando estaba aparentemente delante. Caroline señaló la uña cuidada (porque, por supuesto, vos podrías conseguir manicuras en el más allá) a la quinta casa en la primera fila de casas.

-Augusto vive allí. Él no abandona el lugar, de verdad. Había algo en todo este dolor que siente.-

Esto me desconcertó. Ella estaba siendo tan vaga, como si ella no podía dar más detalles.

-Espera... ¿por qué no se lo preguntas? ¿O por qué no acaba de decirte?-.

Caroline parecía desconcertado bastante por esto. Cruzó los brazos y se golpeó el pie.-No es de mi incumbencia. Sólo me dijo que estaba triste.- Ella parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia con un novato como yo.

-Creí que eran... una pareja.- Casi me susurró al modo de disculpa.

- Augustus Waters era justo lo que mi enferma de cáncer necesitaba, pero estoy sana ahora. Tengo mi cabeza hacia atrás. Nosotros no estamos como antes.- Caroline me dijo, con los labios apretados. -¿Por qué preguntas si tu novio, que pasa a ser la persona más fiel que he conocido, estaría saliendo con otra chica?-.

Me sentí estúpida, pero también muy, muy aliviada al mismo tiempo. Gus todavía era mío, y mi novio como Caroline le había llamado.

-Yo no sé si todo, como, restablecer una vez que murió..."-Mi voz se apagó.

Bajé la cabeza y arrastré mis pies. No había estado en este lugar durante 10 minutos y ya había hecho el ridículo.

-Pensé que tú y Gus se reunían de nuevo porque, no lo sé. ¿Tal vez vos estés sola?"

-Nadie está solo en la otra vida, Hazel.- Caroline explicó.

Miré y vi su postura era mucho más tranquilo. Ella parecía que les importase.

-Pero seguro que haría que el día de Augustus sea feliz al verte de nuevo. Por supuesto, siempre es triste cuando la gente muere, por lo que es ese lado de las cosas demasiado..."

Traté de ordenar mis pensamientos. La cabeza me daba vueltas en toda la información que viene a mí y las idas y venidas a mí alrededor. Había gente hablando y riendo en voz alta. Los niños pequeños jugaban juntos cerca de un estanque. Eso realmente me rompió el corazón, que había niños pequeños que habían muerto. Si el universo se va a tomar nota de las muertes de nadie, pensé que sin duda debe ser de los más pequeños. Me volví mi atención a Caroline.

-Sabes mucho sobre esto...-

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. "He estado muerta mucho tiempo, Hazel."

Esto me hizo triste. Parecía perfectamente bien con su estado chica muerta. Pensé en el cáncer y las personas con cáncer. Tenía la esperanza de que no podía ser su muerte, al igual que el estado podría convertirse en su enfermedad.

-Um...soy Hazel Lancaster, muerte por falta de oxígeno y líquido hacia mis pulmones.- Le dije torpemente. Le tendí la mano y le miré con una ceja levantada.

"Yo sé quién sos. He hablado con Augustus y sé que nunca se calla acerca de vos.- Caroline respondió.

-Augustus hablo de vos a mí también. La cosa es que no nos hemos presentado formalmente...-Dije, alimentándome a través de la rareza de todo. Ella no dijo nada ni se movió en absoluto. -Oh, sólo dame la mano, ¿quieres?- Lloré con irritación.

Ella finalmente lo hizo.

-Soy Caroline Mathers... muerte a causa de un tumor que se comió mi cerebro.- Ella apartó la mano tan rápido como había dibujado de él hacia la mía. -¿Te veré por aquí?- Ella preguntó.

Supuse que era su manera de despedirme. Pero todavía tenía una pregunta más que quería responder. Me sentí egoísta pensando, pero yo ya sabía la respuesta. Yo sólo quería escuchar a alguien más lo dice. La inevitable respuesta a esta pregunta me hizo feliz en una especie de retorcida manera, pero también muy triste.

-Espera...-, Le dije. -¿Vos dijiste que Augustus está sufriendo?-

-Sí... pobre hombre, ¿verdad?-

-¿Está sufriendo... porque yo estaba viva y el estaba muerto?-

Caroline sonrió alegremente. -Puedes coger el ayuno.-

**Nota de Autora Traductora: ¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto?**

**Yo cuando leí la historia, me enamore tan rápido de ella que pedí la autorización para traducirla.**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Le hare llegar sus buenos comentarios a la autora!**

**Saludos,**

**~Agus **


End file.
